


10X.Y

by Ashardalon125



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashardalon125/pseuds/Ashardalon125
Summary: Yu and Yosuke share a moment of reminiscence around a radio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	10X.Y

"Oh, Yosuke? I think he's in the staff area."

Yu nods his head in thanks to the Junes employee. It's not an uncommon exchange for him. Most of the Junes employees know he's Yosuke's friend, and don't think twice about telling him where the manager's son has gotten to. Still, Yu makes sure to be polite about it.

Yu didn't think anything of heading back into the staff area. Yosuke had already given him permission yesterday, when they'd all agreed to go to the TV world together. Neither of them wanted to keep the team waiting any longer than they had to, but both understood a job was a job.

What does interrupt his thoughts is the cracked door to the supply closet, and a faint sound coming from it. Yu's body tenses briefly before he realizes that it's music, and his curiosity overtakes him.

He places one hand on the door, and opens it.

He is silently surprised by the sight of Yosuke sitting on top of an upside-down bucket, eyes fixed dead ahead on a small radio that's been placed on one of the shelves. The music comes through, a slight hiss and pop of static, but doesn't sound like anything Yu's heard while he's been here. It sounds more like the pop he was used to in the city.

Yosuke's not wearing his headphones, and he turns as soon as the door is opened. The second he sees Yu standing there, he jumps up, eyes wide, something dying on his tongue in a frozen, shocked expression.

Instantly, Yu knows he wasn't supposed to see...whatever this was. He nods his head, and starts to step out.

"Wait!" Yosuke shouts, and Yu paused. "It's not what you think!"

In all honesty, Yu doesn't really know, or care, what he saw, but he remains still.

"I was just uh...passing the time until you showed up!" Yosuke laughs nervously. Yu knows that laugh. He's heard it before. When Yosuke learned that Saki hated him, Yosuke laughed the same way. The laugh that carried no warmth, and didn't reach his eyes.

Quietly, Yu steps into the small closet, and closes the door behind him.

"What were you listening to?" Yu asks, gesturing to the radio.

"Oh, that thing?" Yosuke asks, feigning ignorance as he glances over his shoulder. "Just some old piece of junk. Don't know why it's in here. Probably left by the work crews when they built the place."

The same laugh. Clearly, he cares for the radio more than he's letting on. Yu approaches Yosuke, who looks more nervous with each step in the small room, only to grab another bucket and turn it over to sit on. Then he reaches out and turns the volume up.

Now, with more volume, Yu recognizes it. It was one of the radio stations from the city. He didn't listen to it much, but it always played the current popular music. He hadn't listened to it since coming out here. None of the radios got any of the city stations.

Yu's aware that Yosuke is standing beside him, and can see his fingers tap nervously against his leg, obviously trying to process. Yu quietly motions to the other bucket, and after a second, Yosuke joins him.

They sit like that for a few minutes, listening to the radio station. It's playing some song Yu doesn't recognize, though the radio station host assures him it's at the top of the charts right now. A wave of nostalgia washes over him at the voice. The host isn't a friend of his, but just hearing that voice brings him back. If he closes his eyes, he can just imagine the hustle and bustle of the city. Some of the places he'd known before coming to Inaba.

"The radio's mine," Yosuke finally admits, breaking the silence. "Well, not technically. I just found it in here. But when I asked around, it seems like it was probably left here. No one claimed it...so I did."

Yosuke sighs, leaning on one knee, cupping his chin with a tired expression. His other hand goes to the casing, brushing off a stray bit of dust. They both watch the dust fall in the air slowly.

"I used to listen to this station occasionally back when I was in the city. Wasn't my favourite, but it's the only one it can pick up," Yosuke explains. "I tried seeing if it could pick up any of the others, but this is it. Kinda ironic, dontcha think? Used to be that I would only listen to this station if nothing good was on the other stations. Guess that didn't change."

Yu doesn't think the other stations are that bad, but he gets what Yosuke is saying. None of the other stations are like the ones back ho-

Back in the city.

"Sometimes, when I'm feeling sorry for myself or whatever, I like to put it on, and listen to what's going on out there. If I close my eyes, I can pretend I'm walking down the street or something. Be back there, you know?"

Yu nods in quiet agreement.

"Do you need some time?" he finally asks, turning to his friend. Yosuke looks at him in surprise.

"Don't say it like that, man. You're making me sound like a wuss," Yosuke laughs, honestly, even as he rubs his neck in embarrassment. Yu shrugs neutrally. He's not judging. But his friend groans as he slaps his knees before standing, jerking his head towards the door. "Well, we should get going before the rest of the team gets upset."

Yu nods, moving to stand, but stops when Yosuke doesn't move towards the door. He glances back at his friend.

"Hey...so uh...you're always welcome to come in here and listen with me if you like," Yosuke offers nervously, shrugging like he doesn't care. "Seems you like it, too."

Yu smiles, and nods. Yosuke smiles back, slapping Yu on the back, as he walks ahead. "Alright, cool. Now let's _really_ go before Chie breaks my legs or something."


End file.
